ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Loose Screws
In Loose Screws, Slimer accidentally breaks one of the Ghost Traps, and rather than confess his mistake, allows the Ghostbusters to take the trap on a job... with scary results!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Grocery Specter Janine Melnitz Containment Unit Escapees Equipment Trap Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Dimensional Inverter Containment Unit Locations Firehouse Grocery Delicatessan Plot Slimer played around with a makeshift Proton Pack and even imitated Peter. He found a trap and broke into pieces after it fell down the stairs. Slimer panicked and reassembled the Trap. However, he was left with one screw. The alarm suddenly rang and Slimer hid the screw in himself. The Ghostbusters boarded Ecto-1 and asked Slimer to come along and bring the Trap, unaware it was faulty. They arrived at a supermarket and found a cat-like entity throwing food. Slimer flew in front of the guys and ate the food. The Ghostbusters countered and confined the ghost. Slimer used the faulty trap but it still captured the entity. Spectral essence leaked from the trap and infected various inanimate objects as Ecto-1 returned home. A boy named Chucky tried to ride an elephant machine outside the market but it came to life. A parking meter swiped a woman's purse and ate it. A vending machine sprayed a man trying to buy a drink. After Peter and Janine traded quips, Egon asked Slimer to take the trap in the basement and someone would empty it later on. Soon everything in the Firehouse is infected and became animated. Slimer noticed the essence and tried to sweep it away but the broom came to life and attacked him! Slimer got the upper hand and trapped it in a closet. Upstairs, Janine's desk, office items, and water jug came to life. A coat hanger took a swipe at Slimer and two staplers stapled Ray to a wall. Peter and Winston grabbed Proton Packs and took care of the animated objects. A wave of chemicals came down the stairs. Peter and Egon ran up to the lab and saw a huge mess. They narrowly dodged a bolt of electricity shot by an outlet. The alarm for the Containment Unit sounded off. The guys discovered the Containment Unit was animated and spitting out ghosts. Egon found the faulty trap and Slimer confessed to Egon in tears. While everyone dealt with the objects and ghosts, Egon got to work on a modification to his Particle Thrower in order to safely restore the Containment Unit to normal. Peter ran back upstairs to deal with animated objects trying to enter the Firehouse, the elephant, parking meter, vending machine, and construction equipment. Peter struggled to take down the road roller. In the basement, Ray and Winston only had one empty trap left. Egon was finished and blasted the Containment Unit with his modified thrower. It was a success. Once the smoke cleared, Egon explained everything. The elements of the ghost leaked out of the faulty trap, the essence infected everything, and the objects followed the Ghostbusters to the Firehouse in hopes of reassembling itself into a single ghost again. Back inside, the Ghostbusters made Slimer swear to never play with the equipment again. Then they all forgave him and got to work on cleaning up the big mess. Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 26 and 31, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Loose Screws" (1989). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on July 31, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Loose Screws" (1989). *This episode was only 15 minutes long. *Slimer briefly morphs his appearance to mimic Peter while he played around, down to Peter's hair. *The plot of a ghost's essence being scattered and trying to reassemble is similar to the plot in "Lost and Foundry" *Ron Green voices the Meter.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter says, "Nice shootin' Tex!" to Winston. This is originally a line from the first movie when the Ghostbusters tried to bust Slimer.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loose Screws" (1989) (DVD ts. 20:23-20:24). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Nice shootin', Tex!" *Egon admits he hadn't run an experiment in a week.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loose Screws" (1989) (DVD ts. 20:51-20:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter, I haven't run an experiment for a week." *Objects the Grocery Specter possesses after leaking from the broken trap: **An elephant kiddie ride. **A parking meter. **A soda machine. **Construction equipment. **Janine's typewriter. **Office supplies. **Egon's lab equipment. **A broom Slimer used in an attempt to get rid of the ghost's leaked essence. **The Containment Unit. Under the possession of the Grocery Specter, the grid comes to life and spits out the ghosts imprisoned in it. It did not stop until Egon adjusted his particle thrower to seal the storage facility shut without destroying it. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps LooseScrews01.jpg LooseScrews02.jpg LooseScrews03.jpg LooseScrews04.jpg LooseScrews05.jpg LooseScrews06.jpg LooseScrews25.jpg LooseScrews26.jpg LooseScrews07.jpg LooseScrews27.jpg LooseScrews08.jpg LooseScrews21.jpg LooseScrews28.jpg LooseScrews09.jpg LooseScrews10.jpg LooseScrews22.jpg LooseScrews11.jpg LooseScrews12.jpg LooseScrews23.jpg LooseScrews13.jpg LooseScrews14.jpg LooseScrews15.jpg LooseScrews24.jpg LooseScrews16.jpg LooseScrews17.jpg LooseScrews18.jpg LooseScrews19.jpg LooseScrews20.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseRecroominLooseScrewsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinLooseScrewsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GroceryDelicatessaninLooseScrewsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseEgonslabdoorinLooseScrewsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3episode112.png|Episode features Category:RGB Episode